1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a user equipment (UE), and more particularly, to techniques of operating a UE in a locked-screen mode. For example, the present disclosure describes techniques of automatically locking/unlocking a screen display of a UE when a particular application is invoked or stopped.
2. Background
A UE such as a mobile phone, a touch screen computer, or a tablet computer may have a touch panel functioning as an input device. The touch panel remains active even when the UE is running an active application such as a video streaming program, a video chat program, or etc. An unintentional touch on the touch panel may disturb such an active application. Accordingly, there is a need to improve user experience.